Orosas
by Yukinohime-Tsukisan
Summary: Orochimaru e seus amores...  capitulo 1: las rosas capítulo 2: la moda capítulo 3: la seducion
1. Chapter 1

Las Rosas

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem , (ainda bem...) pertence a Masashi Kishimoto**

—Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguma pele mais linda que a minha? —Orochimaru para o espelho.

—Non .Isso non ecxiste , Orochimaru-samá es el magnifico de los magnificos.—Espelho responde.

—Kukukuku [risadinha maléfica]Eu já sabia .—Orochimaru joga os cabelos ao vento.[ventilador]

—Enton por que perguntó?

Orochimaru vira de costas para o espelho florido e chama seu servo:

—Kabuto-chan?Kabutooo! Não quero gastar minha linda voz , por favor venha!

—Sim, Orochimaru-sama, o senhor está maravilhoso nessa manhã.

—Eu sei, eu sei...Então, você sabe por que eu voltei, certo?Certo sua mula? (dois segundos pra responder).

—S-sim, Orochimaru-sama, para vingar-se do Sasuke.

—Não só dele, mas de todos aqueles invejosos de Konoha. Ressurgi-me das purpuri...cinzas como uma Fenix (vermelha e emplumada) . —Orochi faz uma pequena pausa, ajeita um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. —Eu chamei-o aqui porque preciso de sua opinião sobre meu novo plano ,quer dizer pano . Você gostou desse tecido?Eu prefiro vermelho, mas azul sempre me caiu bem.—Orochi fazendo pose ao espelho.

—S-sim, á perfeito o azul .Mas a respeito ao Sasuke e Konoha o que pretende fazer?

—Não me lembre daquele desnaturado. Eu o dei comida, dei tudo .Até DEI umas cobrinhas de estimação,amor, carinhos,calor.Só queria o corpo dele eternamente comigo(OH ).E que CORPO Kabuto-chan ...e que CORPO! (UI)

—Entendo Orochi, mas quem lembrou dele foi o senhor (hehehe).

— Não foi. (Que raiva) EU digo que não foi e não é , hunf.E não me chame de Orochi, Orochi é só para os íntimos.(Sasuke por exemplo )

—-me ... quais são seus planos afinal...?Para que eu comece pôr-los em execução .

—Primeiramente, Irei marcar um encontro com o Sasuke quer dizer...uma reunião.

—ão prefere um lugar mais intimo ou no meio da floresta mesmo?

—Que isso (Ai...), seu louco .Tem que ser Romant... sossegado para termos uma longa conversa (u.ú).E para ter certeza que ele não irá me atacar... você estará lá (para apagar as luzes).

Kabuto fez um cumprimento e saiu da sala. Colocou o recado no pé de um pássaro e pôs chackra para que o pássaro só desse o recado ao Sasuke.A reunião estaria marcada em uma das salas do outro dia Sasuke apareceu .

"Maldito, certeza que eu tinha derrotado-o." Ia entrando na caverna calmamente.

"Eu matei ele daquele vez, irei matá-lo novamente."Deu um sorriso sádico.

Estava em frente à porta cuja a sala seria da reuniã a sua katana e deu um passo calmo. De repente a porta se fecha. Orochimaru surge no meio da escuridão. "Kabuto fez um bom trabalho com a iluminação". Orochi [autoras extremamente intimas do Orochimaru 8D] estava vestido apropriado para a ocasião. Com inspiração em Jrockers, usava uma cinta liga com um shortinho roxo [conhece o Uruha do The gazette?Procure no Google], uma combinação de azul e roxo , estava uma Diva[ULL LOL]. Ele possuía um chicotinho na mã ficou exasperado e nervoso, porém muito surpreso.

—Agora você não me escapa.-Orochi com uma piscadinha sexy.

Sasuke olha para todos os lados uma saída, mas não há nenhuma.

"OMG"

Orochi anda em sua direção lentamente. E quando menos se esperava ...as luzes música no fundo começa. Kabuto ajeitando a luz ['-'].

—Hunf...seu imprestável.

Música:"Luz... na passarela que vem ela... a nova loira do Tchan é linda deixa ela entrar..."

Orochimaru balança seus cabelos.

"Como ficam brilhantes nas luzes..."pensou Sasuke."NNNNNÃÃO, pare com esses pensamentos! "

Kabuto consegue diminuir a luz de novo "ops..." e se retira.

—Então ...

Orochimaru continua aproximando-se do seu deixa embebedar pelo perfume de seu sensei [doce d+ talvez]. Vão caindo lentamente em um canto florido.

—Sou homem !Saia pra lá sua cobra ! —Falando isso ele agarrava também.

Fogos de artifício.

Sol nascendo.

Chuva.

Arco-íris.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2-La moda

Num bosque [ ou uma floresta seria ], não muito distante, o sol aparece singelo com o cantar dos passarinhos. Orochi está deitado entre os lençóis, vê um vulto depois reconhece a lençóis ainda permanecia o perfume da noite anterior... [Orochi usa perfumes importados !].Sasuke ,sem camisa ,[nooffa]olhando Orochimaru.O menino ,de cabelos pretos azulados, estava com feições de mantém uma expressão séria, olhando para Sasuke fixamente.

—Tá olhando o que filho de...cobra?

—Seu físico, meu amor.—[Orochi versão Clodovil ]

—...— Sasuke fecha os punhos aborrecido. —Vamos levar as coisas a sério, tá legal?

—Você vai me pedir em casamento?

—Não foi isso que eu quis dizer ...

—Então diga ... amore mio!

— Esse cara...Primeiro ...não me chame de "amor", cobra idiota. Segundo : quando foi que você me levou pra jantar ?Você nunca me deu flores !

Sasuke interior: " eu falei isso? " —Err... bem... enfim ...eu vou indo... afinal eu não sei o que eu vim fazer aqui.

—É porque "Você me adora... que me acha f..." um cara lindo e você se apaixonou pelos meus cabelos esvoaçantes.E... você está preso...não pode sair daqui ,baby. —Orochimaru cruza as pernas ainda deitado na cama.[Ele estava numa pose de diva].

Enquanto isso em konoha... Sakura,Naruto, Sai e Yamato preparavam-se para sair em uma missão. Receberam,pois, a noticia que talvez Orochimaru tivesse voltado e seqüestrado Sasuke.E mais uma vez a missão deles foi substituída para localizar o Sasuke, e a nova ameaça de Orochimaru.[nova?ó_ô]Alguns dias em busca e finalmente acharam o esconderijo.

— Tanta coisa importante pra nós resolvermos...e esse cara volta? —Yamato.

—Ele não desiste. —Sai sorri.

Todos entram ferozmente no esconderijo.E deparam-se com ...Kabuto ,que estava preparando alguns bolinhos, logo, estava todo cheio de farinha e com a bandeja na mão.

—WTF? —Naruto

_Pausa por problemas técnicos:_

_[O.Ó Mais respeito na fanfic, please?Nada de expressões desse tipo .-autoras]_

_(Depois de um Shonen-AI ali em cima vocês vem falar de respeito -Naruto revoltado)_

_[ E se fosse você e Sasuke ]_

_(É outra história ...)_

—Desculpem,o Orochimaru-sama adora bolinhos de camarão. —Kabuto meio sem jeito. —Eu já volto, e venho lutar com vocês. — Kabuto retira-se meio envergonhado.

— ... — Sakura

—... — Yamato.

Minutos depois Kabuto volta com uma nova roupa[couro cor de rosa importado].E atrás dele aparece Orochimaru[couro cor preta importado e calça envernizada vermelha] e Sasuke[seu traje normal].

— Devolva o Sasuke seu ... gay. —Sakura.

—Gay não rapá , eu sou quase uma diiiva [ui] —Ele lambia os lábios enquanto isso.

—Aff... vamos acabar logo com isso, você é desssprezível. —Sakura em posição de ataque.

—Hunf...esses jovens de hoje em hein o que que ela é ...Kabuto? —Orochimaru com as mãos na cintura[versão pit bicha].

—Boba. —Kabuto faz uma cara metida [Kabuto versão pit bitoca ].

—Isso mesmo, meu bem... MOORRAAAAAA! —Orochimaru estala os dedos e joga os cabelos ao vento.

[Sim, estragamos o naruto]

—E quem disse que o mestre dos mestres irá deixar o Sasuke-chan ir?

—Adorei o mestre dos mestres !

— Gostou? (ui) —Kabuto com os olhos brilhantes EMOcionado.

—Sasuke esqueça essa cobra...você já tinha abandonado ele... —Naruto triste.

—Eu odeio cobras(quer dizer...enfim)Mas ...depois do Manda, que o Orochimaru me deu, não tive nenhuma outra cobra me deixou revoltado e me tornei o vingador do Mandão, o cobrão, que estava a minha disposição. Sasuke interior: ''Me matarei "

—Vocês nos enfrentarão?Então prepare-se! —Orochimaru com uma rosa na boca.

—Prepare-se para encrenca. —Kabuto

—Encrenca em dobro. —Orochi

—Para proteger o mundo da devastação... —Kabuto, uma

—Para unir as forças de nossa nação—Orochi.

— Afff... — Yamato.

—Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor.—Kabuto.

—Para estender nosso poder as estrelas... —Orochi.

—Kabuto.

—Orochimaru.

—Equipe serpente[?] decolando na velocidade da luz—Kabuto.

—Rendam-se agora ou prepare-se para lutar.—Orochi — Kabuto eu escolho você!Golpe investida!

Kabuto sai correndo e ataca Sakura.

— Esperem!Pessoal não adianta lutar, essa decisão é do Sasuke. —Yamato.

— Eu sei...Eu seii...Será que eu uso rosa ou azul ?

Porém eles continuaram lutando...depois de um tempo , Orochi assistindo na sua cadeira de praia com um coco na mão e óculos escuros vendo a cena, se entediou e soltou a franga:

— Ai... chega, vou ver minha novela. —Deu meia volta , jogou os cabelos a cima do ombro, deu uma reboladinha sexy olhando pra trás e sumiu pelo esconderijo a fora.

— Espere Orochimaru-sama! — Kabuto correndo atrás dele. — Eu também quero ver...

— Por que nós viemos aqui mesmo? — Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 La seducion

Sasuke, com uma expressão expressiva [uia], entrava na sala onde permanecia a TV, Orochimaru e Kabuto.

—E o que você ainda faz aqui ?Volte para sua ...vila ...eca.—Orochimaru levanta uma sobrancelha e faz cara de nojo estalando os dedos.

—Não tenho quero me juntar a você de novo para minha vingança de Konoha, por ela destruir meu clã, e pelo meu irmão.

—Então você quer voltar? Eu sabia que meus encantos são irresistíveis ... —Ele fazia uma cara sensual enquanto falava.

—...Sim eu quero voltar, eu estava com...saudade — Expressão de raiva e arrependimento[ um AltGr + 6].

—KYAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Orochimaru deu um pulinho feliz e batia palmas com uma velocidade incrível!

—Aguenta a franga aí . — Um jeito desconfortável.

—Meu bebê !—Orochi abraçou o garoto com um fervor [eita].Alisava o seu rosto no dele.

—Agora vou expulsar aquela prole (eca) da frente da minha toca, já -chan grave esse capitulo da novela pra mim .Vou sacudir a baiana!Vou mostrar o que a baiana tem. [Orochimaru versão Carmem Miranda].

Com as mãos na cintura ele caminhava [ou melhor ...desfilava]em direção aos ninjas de konoha.[Tema de fundo da Britney Spears].

— Não admito gente dessa laia em frente a minha toca!Vocês tiram todo o GLAMOUR hã ! Por favor, se , ainda estou sendo educada,ops, educadO. —Ele sacudia as madeixas .

—Olha aqui sua anaconda! Não voltamos sem o Sasuke! —Sakura extremamente irritada.

—Eu sou uma cobra branca super rara! (Baranga).MAIS respeitO!Não me chame de ANACONDAA !Se pelo menos tivesse chamado de coral ,tudo bem , ela tem umas cores legais ...HUNF. —[A nossa cobrinha se irritou].

—Tá chamando pra briga? — Sakura com um olhar mortal.

—Pelo meu bebê ... sim, estou. Sua ninja de cabelo desbotado (que horror). Se é que se pode chamar você de kunoichi...nenhum um brinquinho, nenhum colar, "fia"eu sou mais mulher que tu! —Ele gritava e fazia pose de cantora de hiphop.

—#$&***!##!—Ela corria pra bater nele, quando ele desviou.

— Ai pensando bem não quero me rebaixar a VOCÊ. E saiam daqui estão acabando com o meu tempo, eu ainda não lavei meu cabelo, e nem fiz minhas unhas .Aff! —Ele virou de costas e cruzou os braços.

Sakura que tinha caído no chão preparava-se para atacar novamente, quando Sai a segurou.

—Vamos Sakura, acho que o Sasuke já fez a escolha dele.

— Sim, em breve a convidarei para o nosso casamento, MOORRAA de inveja, HÁ. —Ele deu uma piscadinha sexy.

Nisso, o pessoal de Kohona se retirava do esconderijo. Enquanto isso a cobra,ops, Orochimaru aproximava do espelho mágico.

—Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais má do que eu ?(Eu sei que não)

—Ui, Non OrrochimaRu-SamÁ. Sua trilha: "Venenosaaaa(êêêÊê)Eva venenosaaa (êêêÊ!) É pior que cobra cascavel seu veneno é cruel (el El) !"

—Ai sim, amo essa música! (olhos brilhantemente brilhosos).

Mais a noite de volta a sala da TV ele suspirou e falou:

— Ai Kabuto-chan a noite está tão linda.O universo é tão estrelas brilhantes...parecem pedras preciosas ou purpurina num pano preto de veludo. Já volto vou vestir minha roupinha intergaláctica (ADOOOOORO).

Momentos depois:

— Olha kabuto . —Olhos brilhando.

—Tá lindo Orochimaru-sama.

— Deixa de ser gay ...idiota.— Sasuke sentado no sofá.

—Sasuke-chan. Imite a Sakura Card Captor dentro de você , liberte-se! "Abra suas asas…solte suas feras!Caia na gandaia entre nessa festa .Me leve com Você!" —Ele dava 'bumdadas' no Sasuke.

Ele permanecia quieto. A noite não teve nada.

— Mudei de ideia . Seguirei Madara!

— NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! — Orochimaru de joelhos sacudindo os cabelos [ igual a Joelma do Calipso ?]

— Sim! Me dedicarei a ele! Você não tem o que eu quero!— O garoto de olhos pretos seguia para a saída determinado, com olhos com o fogo da juventude.

— O que ele tem que eu não tenho ? — Agarrado aos pés de Sasuke, Orochimaru derramava rios de lágrimas.

—Nós dominaremos o mundo Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! — Ele ria.

—Mas porque?Domine o mundo comigo!Eu lavo, eu passo,eu cozinho, eu sei fazer tricô (sempre fiz tricô pro Manda), eu junto as esferas do dragão com você!

— Ele tem olhos vermelhos. E 1,90 de altura! É tudo isso de pura sedução!— Sasuke finalmente admitiu.

— Isso é injusto! Então eu possuirei o Kabuto! — Ele bateu o pé e fez bico.

E foi isso que realmente aconteceu...

Nota de Yukinohime Tsuki-san: *enxuga as lágrimas * e foi isso...


End file.
